blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
BeastMaster (5e Class)
BeastMaster (5e Class) The BeastMaster is one that has seen the creatures that survive not because they hide, but because the know when to fight and when to run. They show these creatures that they are the dominant one and those creatures choose to form a bond with them. They follow this individual to every battle and one day when they fall these beasts shall find their next master, until the day they no longer have any use. "The hunter and the hunted are one in the same. The only difference is who catches the other first." - Korinthal Eriks Playing the BeastMaster As a BeastMaster your greatest strength comes from your creatures. Your abilities strengthen the use of your creatures allowing you to play it safe from a distance or as a fighter on the front lines. You gain a wide variety of creatures and abilities allowing you to fine tune your creatures to fit your purposes. You can choose between disappearing in the battlefield, sending forth a small group of elemental birds, or granting buffs for your pet that can in turn be used to help yourself and your allies. Creating a BeastMaster Requirements: ''' '''Alignment: Any Starting Age: '''Any '''Race: '''Any '''Class Features As a BeastMaster you gain the following class features Hit Dice Hit Dice: '''1d8 per BeatMaster level '''Hit Points at 1st Level: 1d8 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: '''1d8 (or 5) + Constitution modifier per BeastMaster levels after first '''Proficiencies Armor: Light Armor, Medium Armor Weapons: All simple and martial weapons Tools: One Artisan's Tools Saving Throws: Dexterity, Constitution Skills: Choose 2 from Acrobatics, Athletics, History, Intimidation, Perception. ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a) Longsword or (b) a greatsword or © a spear and shield * a set of artisans tools * Any firearm of your choice * (a)Leather armor, (b) Half Plate armor, © Plate armor Table: The BeastMaster When taking BeastMaster you gain access to any of three of the following animals: an ape, a black bear, a boar, a giant badger, a giant weasel, a mule, a panther, or a wolf. However, your DM might pick one of these animals for you, based on the surrounding terrain and on what types of creatures would logically be present in the area. The animal companion loses its Multiattack action, if it has one. Your beast cannot be killed, but if they drop down to 0Hp they are instead pulled into a neutral plane where they do not require sustenance to survive nor do they age, where they are left until you spend 4 hours meditating to re-summon them at half their total health. Summon Beast Starting at 1st level your bond with your beast has grown to the point that you may now summon it to your side wherever you may be. When not in combat you may choose from your beasts and select one to accompany you on your journeys. You may choose to swap your beasts when not in combat. Targeted Attack Starting at 1st level you may choose to give up your action to allow your pet to attack on your turn. Fighting Style ; Archery You gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls you make with ranged weapons. ; Defense While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC ; Dueling When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. ; Great Weapon Fighting When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an attack you make with a melee weapon you are wielding with two hands, you can re-roll the die and must use the new roll, even if the new roll is a 1 or a 2. The weapon must have the two-handed or versatile property for you to gain this benefit. ; Protection When a creature you can see attacks a target other than you that is within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll. You must be wielding a shield. ; Two-Weapon Fighting When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier to the damage of the second attack. Tactical Stance While you are wielding a firearm and no melee weapon, you gain a +1 bonus to your AC and damage rolls. Beast Mastery Archetypes Beginning at 3rd level, you choose one of the three archetypes Elemental Kamikaze, Fade Away, and Power Burst. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Improved Targeted Attack Starting at 6th level when you use targeted attack on your turn your creature now gains the ability to attack twice per turn. Augment Starting at 7th level you've gained experience commanding your beast and using your abilities. You gain the ability to choose one upgrade to your power. You may change your augment after a long rest. You gain another augment at level 13. Second Summon Starting at 11th level as an action you gain the ability to summon a second creature to assist you in battle for one minute Beasts Protection Starting at 14th level whenever you take damage from an attack and your beast is within 10 ft of you as a reaction you can choose to have your beast step in the way of the attack and have them take the damage. Beast Talk Starting at 17th level your bond with your beasts improve to the point where you can now understand their language. You now gain the ability to speak with any animal as if under the effects of the spell speak with animals. Third Summon Starting at 20th level as an action you now gain the ability to summon a third beast to assist you in combat for one minute Elemental Kamikaze Grants the ability to summon elemental birds Kamikaze Starting at 3rd level you gain the ability to summon two fire elemental birds that immediately attack your prey. As an action you may summon your elementals. They all attack your prey dealing 1d4 fire damge each, disappearing whether they hit or miss. This damage increases to 2d4 each starting at 10th level, then increases again to 4d4 at 18th level. Burning Embers Starting at 7th level your elementals gain the chance to light your prey on fire. When you hit your prey with your elemental kamikaze they must make a deterity saving throw (DC 8+proficiency+Wisdom) or be lit on fire for 1d4 rounds taking 1d4 fire damage each round. At the start of your preys turn they may choose to use their action to put out the flame. This damage increases to 2d4 at 18th level. Quick Summon Starting at 15th level you have mastered the ability to summon your elemental birds. You may now summon and send them to attack your prey as a bonus action. Explosive Assault Starting at 18th level your elementals are now bursting with power. Whenever your elementals hit a target they explode dealing the same damage to anyone within 10 Ft of your prey. Anyone within 10ft of your target may make a dexterity saving throw taking half damage on a failed save. (Dc 8+Prof+Wis) Fade Away You can slip into a veil granting you the ability to hide from the view of others Dissolve into Darkness Starting at 3rd level you gain the ability to turn invisible. As an action you may go invisible for 1d4 rounds granting you +2 to stealth. Critical Strike Starting at 7th level you have learned how to find your preys weakness. When you are invisible your crit is lowered from 20 to 19 Extended Darkness Starting at 10th level you have learned to conceal yourself for a longer amount of time. When going invisible you now remain invisible for 1d6 rounds. Devastating Critical Starting at 15th level your understanding of your prey and its weaknesses have improved. Whenever you are invisible you now crit is lowered even more allowing you to crit on a 18 instead of 19. Complete Darkness Starting at 18th level you have mastered your ability to blend into your surroundings. Whenever you go invisible from your own ability you are now under the effect of the spell pass without a trace. Power Burst Your beast is your greatest weapon Blazing Summon Starting at 3rd level as an action you gain the ability to teleport your beast to any spot you can see within 30 Ft causing a small fiery explosion lighting the beast on fire for one minute dealing 1d4 fire damage to anyone within 10 Ft around it upon summon. Additionally your creature now deals 1d4 fire damage whenever it attacks your prey. This damage grows as the beast grows stronger raising to 2d4 at level 10, and once more to 4d4 at level 18. This ability can only be used on one beast at a time. Blazing Beast Starting at 7th level your beasts flames grow more intense dealing 1d4 fire damage to anyone unfortunate enough to make an attack within 10 Ft of it. This damage grows as the beast grows stronger raising to 2d4 at level 10, and once more to 4d4 at level 18. This ability can only be used on one beast at a time. Embers Embrace Starting at 10th level your beast has made its roaring flames its own allowing it to now heal using them. as an action your beast can recover 2d8 health using its flames. Using this ability ends the effect of blazing burst. The amount of healing goes up to 4d8 at 18th level. Empowering Flames Starting at 15th level your beasts flames leap from itself allowing up to three allies of your choice to no deal the same fire damage your beast is capable of Embers Growth Starting at 18th level your beasts healing is now projected to all allies within a 20 Ft radius Augments Elemental Kamikaze # Change all fire damage to cold damage # Add one additional elemental to your attack # Gain half all damage dealt with kaikaze back as temporary hp # Grants the ability to change all fire damage to acid damage Fade Away # Invisibility time is doubled # Critical hit chance lowered by one # Once invisibility ends you are granted double movement speed for the rest of your turn # Regen 2d4 Health once per round while invisible Power Burst # Beast gains 2d4 health whenever they down your prey # When below half health all damage taken is given to your beast instead # Beast Gains life steal # Creature regains 2d6 health when blazing summon is used = = Category:Classes